Team 7 and the Afro Circus
by ME-MK4ever
Summary: See what happens when you pair Madagascar 3, three drunk ninja's, and a botched jutsu then combine it with Sakura and a video camera.


It all had started with that stupid fight that Naruto and Sasuke insisted on having when they had gotten drunk at my house after a mission. They just had to get their male pride involved. It started after Naruto accidentally hit Sasuke when he was swinging his arms around drunkenly trying to convince me to drink as well...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Come on Sakura! Live a little! Having a few drinks won't hurt you at all...well maybe it won't...I don't think it will..." Naruto said drunkenly swinging his sake bottle in the air wildly._

_Sasuke looked at Naruto in disgust, and then turned back to Kakashi to continue their discussion about whatever it was they were talking about. Then all of a sudden Naruto hit Sasuke on his head with the sake bottle he was swinging around and it shattered and covered Sasuke in sake._

_"__**NARUTO!**__" Sasuke yelled, and then punched Naruto in the face. "You stupid pain in the ass! I am going to kill you!"_

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

And then it escalated from there and it ended up with me watching them both because Kakashi just had to be drunk as well, and then try a preform a jutsu which backfired because he was intoxicated and did it wrong. Now I have two unconscious teammates in MY _house_ in MY _bed_ having to take care of them!

As I walked into the room to check on them, imagine my surprise to find them sitting in front of the television watching a movie. I had thought that they would still be out of it when I got back. I moved closer to see what movie they were watching, it was _Madagascar 3_! As I was watching them I noticed that they were humming along with the movie, so I went and got my video camera from my room and started to record them as they sang along with the freaky zebra that seemed to be dressed as a clown...

_**Da da da**_

_**da da da**_

_**da da**_

_**Circus,**_

_**da da da**_

_**da da da**_

_**da da**_

_**Afro,**_

_**Circus**_

_**Afro**_

_**Circus**_

_**Afro**_

_**Polka dot**_

_**Polka dot**_

_**Polka dot**_

_**Afro!**_

It was so freaking funny. I thought about the fact that since I was recording this that I could put it on a DVD and show it to the Hokage and the rest of the Rookies and their Sensei's and I started to laugh even harder at the thought of how this would go over with the rest of them and the whole Village!

Naruto and Sasuke will **NEVER** live this down! I will make sure of that!

Now all I have to do is get Ino in on this and I will have it ready in no time. I can't wait to see Naruto and Sasuke's reaction!

Oh man, this is going to be good!

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE **

The next day Sakura, with the help of Ino, presented the completed version of the blackmail video to Lady Tsunade and Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade, Shizune, I have something I want to show you!" Sakura said joyfully as she walked into the Hokage's office.

While Lady Tsunade and Shizune were laughing at Naruto and Sasuke on screen, Sakura was planning on who to show the video to next. After thinking about it she finally decided that she was going to find the rest of the Rookie Teams one by one and get them to watch the video. First up, Ino's Team!

When Sakura had finally finished showing the video to everyone she decided to let it go for a few days to get the Konoha grape vine started and see how long it took for Naruto and Sasuke to start asking questions.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"Hey Sakura, do you know why everyone starts whispering and laughing any time they see me or Sasuke?" Naruto asked while looking at me with a wierded out look on his face.

I started to giggle, which then it morphed into full blown laughter when Naruto started to pout.

"SAKURAAA!" Naruto whined at me, and it only made me laugh harder.

By the time I had calmed down enough to answer him Sasuke and Kakashi had wondered over from where they were standing not too far away, and were wondering what was going on.

"What is so funny Sakura, Naruto?" Kakashi asked me, and it made me start laughing again. It was so funny to think that I had shown all of our friends the video about them and then it was all over the village by the next hour. It surprised me that they hadn't heard anything about it yet, but that makes things so much sweeter!

"I will show you later. Come over to my house about 7 tonight and I will show you." I said after I had finally stopped laughing.

"Okay Sakura!" Naruto yelled, and then ran off to who knows where.

"See you soon Sakura." Kakashi said, then disappeared with a poof.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said before he walked off.

Finally I was alone! Now to start planning. First order of business, find Ino and get her to help me invite everyone over to my house and tell them the plan for tonight, then get everything set up. And get the video camera out again to where I can record their reaction to the video. Oh Kami-sama, this is going to be good!

**Sakura's house, 7:15 pm. Just starting the video.**

Everyone was hiding in various places in the other room watching silently as I started the video for Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. I was trying not to start laughing at the confused looks on their faces, and was being successful until the video showed Naruto and Sasuke singing,

_**Da da da**_

_**da da da**_

_**da da**_

_**Circus,**_

_**da da da**_

_**da da da**_

_**da da**_

_**Afro,**_

_**Circus**_

_**Afro**_

_**Circus**_

_**Afro**_

_**Polka dot**_

_**Polka dot**_

_**Polka dot**_

_**Afro!**_

And then I lost it and so did everyone else that was hiding in the house along with Kakashi. I started to laugh even harder at the horrified expression on Naruto and Sasuke's faces.

"**SAKURA!**"

**AN: I might make a sequel if I get enough reviews.**


End file.
